


High Maintenance

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet written to the prompt of "alien brothel." It's so short that the reader has to supply the UST or the angst. I generally loathe fic where the writer says, "gen or slash; your choice," but seriously, there it is. I don't know the back story. I should write it. *makes note*</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luvmax1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Luvmax1).



"I'll take that one," Daniel said, pointing, trying not to show his alarm at the spectacular bruise on Jack's cheekbone. 

"The favored customer does understand that this one is... special. Shall we say, high maintenance."

"Oh, I understand completely," Daniel said, and he would have laughed if at least four lives weren't riding on his seriousness. He was sure Jack could see his impulse in the corner of his eyes. "And tell me this.... if he pleases me, how much to take him home?"

"Oh," the proprietor said, and couldn't hide the flash of relief in his orange eyes, "I'm sure we can work something out."

He put the chain attached to Jack's collar in Daniel's hand, and forever after, Daniel wondered what he would have seen if he had met Jack's eyes in that moment.


End file.
